


Beautiful

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: Mid S4: CS ring in the new year together.Part of January Joy.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: CS January Joy





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed prompts 1 & 8 together. There was a lot more I wanted to do with this but planning apparently isn’t a strength of mine and real life struck once again lol so this is what I ended up with. I hope you like it!

  
  


“There’s only five minutes to go!” 

Grumpy’s bellow reached the mass that had congregated on the sand. Townspeople, friends and family mingled as they enjoyed the party, ready to welcome the new year.

“If only this could have been someplace warmer.” Emma muttered as she wriggled further back into Killian’s chest, welcoming his arms tighter around her. His chuckle vibrated though her as he found amusement in her complaint, taking the opportunity to tease.

“I thought this was the safest place to let off fireworks? Your decision if I remember.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

They sat embraced against the stone wall with Emma nestled in between his legs. A pile of finished food and drink lay beside them indicating they’d been well fed for the event at hand.

They watched the others as they partied; Henry and a surprisingly energetic Roland ran back and forth with Pongo, her father was laughing with Robin and Sneezy with her baby brother bundled up and fast asleep against his chest, her mother was talking quietly with Regina as they sat side by side at the picnic table, Granny, Belle and Ruby nursed steaming cups as they waited for the display to begin. 

Everyone looked happy for once. 

“What are you thinking, Swan?”

“Just how happy everyone seems.”

“It’s been quite a year, I'd say they’ve earned some time to be happy.”

“Yeah. Just the last few months alone have been crazy.” she emphasised.

Both went silent as they got lost in the memories of various incidents that had shaken the town. 

“Aye, but we won. There’ll always be something or someone, love, but we’ll always find a way to defeat them together.” 

Emma turned her head to look at him and smiled.

“That was quite the optimistic speech,” she teased, seeing him blush, “you sure my mom isn’t rubbing off on you?”

“I think you’ll find I'm more rubbing off on her.” he teased back.

Emma sobered for a moment to catch his eye.

“It meant a lot to you, didn’t it? What she did?”

  
  


_ It was his own fault.  _

_ Jack had appeared intent on capturing Henry, surprising him as he was keeping the lad safe. They were cut off down an alley on their way to the station when Jack appeared, sword drawn and demanding Killian hand over the boy. Killian told the lad to run as he pulled his own sword and prepared to duel. _

_ He should have known something was amiss when Jack didn’t seem phased that Henry had escaped. They’d barely duelled before the villain smiled and pulled out a fist full of dust, throwing it into the pirate’s face and knocking him out cold. _

_ It was the oldest trick in the book and he’d fallen for it.  _

_ It’s how he found himself bound tightly and propped up on an unsteady board that balanced over the town well. He had a noose around his neck that roped around the top of the pulley; ‘a death fit for pirate scum’ Jack had taunted him, fuelling his rage at the psychotic man.  _

_ “Just tell me where your friends are keeping Jill and you might just live.” he taunted. _

_ Killian rolled his eyes as he kept up his poker face and continued to feign disinterest. _

_ “I don’t think you understand just how close you are to having your corpse dangle for everyone to find.” he continued, stepping closer to the unsteady weight keeping him from falling. Jack raised his foot and smiled as he emphasised that one kick would end Killian. _

_ “I think you’ll find I just don’t care.” Killian drawled, “right now you need me alive, and if killing me keeps me from having to suffer your shipwreck of a face anymore, I say have at it.” _

_ The fury in Jack’s face was visible right before the appearance of someone else caught both their attention. _

_ “Step away from him, please.” _

_ Snow stood strong at the mouth of the woods, bow and arrow drawn and aimed directly at Jack with a firm and determined grip. _

_ His temper turned to humour as he edged closer to the Princess. _

_ “This is the cavalry? Careful with that,” he patronised, “no one needs to get hurt. Just give me Jill and this’ll all be over.” _

_ “Don’t do it, love.” Killian insisted. _

_ “You’re not really in a position to give orders.” Jack snapped back, keeping his focus on Snow. _

_ “Let him go, Jack.” Snow ordered, stance unwavered. _

_ “Come on, Snow White.” he mocked, “We both know you’re too pure to hurt me, so put that down before you make me really ma-” _

_ The twang of an arrow shooting through the air and embedding itself into the right breastbone of Jack hit Killian's ears.  _

_ Jack fell to the floor with a cry as Snow moved closer. Just as she stood over the villain with another arrow drawn, the trees parted as Robin and his merry men arrived, racing to help pull Killian from the trap he’d been placed in.  _

_ They tied Jack’s hands and hauled him up as they began to drag him away leaving Snow to approach Killian. _

_ “You okay?” _

_ “Aye,” he smiled, “i’m fine. Is Henry alright?” _

_ “He’s safe, he found me and Charming right away.” _

_ “Thank you, truly.”Killian felt somewhat exposed and vulnerable at showing his gratitude. He didn’t know Snow well and wasn’t even sure if she’d saved him out of obligation or not, “You didn’t have to-” _

_ A hand on his shoulder stopped him as she beamed the warmest smile up at him- one that filled him with a warmth he hadn’t felt since his own mother. _

_ “Don’t be silly, of course I did.” she assured him as her words chased away any insecurities he may have had about Emma’s mother. _

_ Killian became unbelievably shy as he scratched his ear and observed the ground by his feet. _

_ She turned to stand beside him and patted his back as a sign to start moving.  _

_ “We better head back. Emma and David are no doubt tearing through town trying to find you as we speak.”  _

_ They walked in tandem behind the merry men; a newfound respect and admiration built between bandit and pirate. _

“It did disperse a few insecurities I may have had regarding your mother’s feelings towards me.” he admitted.

Emma squeezed his hand.

“I know they might give the wrong impression sometimes- I think it comes with being a parent- but they like you… I mean, I worry my dad likes you a little  _ too _ much sometimes.”

Killian laughed knowing exactly what Emma was referring to.

  
  


_ David stood by the jukebox with Killian beside him. Emma couldn’t help sitting and observing them from where she sat with Henry, Robin and Regina. He looked smaller without his pirate coat. compared to her father’s frame, she never really noticed much of a height difference, but without his leather he looked smaller.  _

_ She liked it.  _

_ Her father was introducing him to the workings of modern music, going through the jukebox choices. A laugh erupted from their corner as a song started up and the two turned with a wobble and headed back to the table. _

_ The drink had begun to take effect and they were merry.  _

_ She liked that.  _

_ Killian chose to lean against the doorframe of the diner, leaving the empty space beside her for her mother who was heading back with baby Neal, fresh from a diaper change.  _

_ David scooped to her side before she could sit and swayed her with a smile, attempting half a dance.  _

_ Emma found it wonderful that her parents still were in love and showed it. They took the moments to appreciate each other and enjoy their company. _

_ “Now, now, Dave.” Killian suddenly spoke, “May I have a dance with the lady?” _

_ “No.” David said, turning to face Killian with a glint in his eye. _

_ He stepped closer and held out his hand. _

_ “You can dance with me.” _

_ Henry was a mix of cringing and laughing as Snow finally sat beside Emma, beaming with joy. _

_ Killian took David’s hand as they got into position. _

_ “No- i’m leading-” _ _   
_ _ “I thought I was leading-” _

_ “I am.” _ _   
_ _ Once they found their footing they were off, waltzing around the small space on the linoleum and completely out of rhythm with the song playing on the jukebox.  _

_ Henry recorded on his phone while everyone watched them and laughed. They turned and waltzed around and around. _

_ “Get your hand off my arse.” Killian teased once David’s back was to the others. _

_ “You wish, buddy.” David teased back as he shocked his dancing partner by dipping him. _

_ Killian wasn’t prepared and lost his footing which in turn had David losing his balance and both men ended up crashing to the floor in a heap. _

_ “I think that’s enough for tonight.” Robin advised through his laughter. _

_ Both men agreed as they climbed to their unsteady feet, finally taking a seat beside their beloved’s.  _

_ “That was fun.” David announced as he caught his breath. _

_ No one dared say out of fear of cursing the moment, but it was a cherished memory of them being a family.  _

_ They were happy, they were tipsy, they were basking in the night free of trouble, villains or monsters. _

_ Emma turned to Killian as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She could see in his eyes that being a part of this meant more to him than he’d admit.  _

_ She buried herself into his side and let the moment take her. _

_ There was a new bond forming between pirate and prince, one she hoped would grow stronger. Both were vastly different yet held similar values and intentions at times. She knew her father felt some obligation to dislike any man she may bring home- especially a pirate, but she also knew deep down he wasn’t that kind of father. She also knew that Killian was growing on him and it meant a lot to her to finally see it shine through. _

_ And Killian wouldn’t ever admit it but she knew he wanted approval. He wanted that assurance of being welcomed and wanted rather than just tolerated.  _

_ It was a big stepping stone this night and with everyone around her, everyone getting along- everyone being like family…. It was this that truly solidified the meaning of home. _

They lapsed into silence at the memory. Emma looked up at the sky and was amazed at how clear it was.

“Wow.”

Killian followed her line of vision and smiled.

“I don’t think i’ve ever seen the sky so clear.” she commented.

Killian spotted something and smirked before clueing Emma into what he’d seen.

“I have a feeling the weather has a little helping hand.”

She saw him nod his head slightly in Regina’s direction where the former evil queen was staring intently up at the sky and seemingly twitching her fingers unbeknownst to Robin who was sat beside her with a suddenly sleepy Roland on his knee.

Emma shook her head at the mayor’s magical fixings.

“She did promise Henry there’d be nothing that stops the fireworks.” she mused. 

“Don’t keel over but I think her majesty’s going soft.” 

“You think?”

“Most definitely.” he assured her, “but love often brings out the best in us.”

His words fell heavy over them as they fell into silence once more.

Emma kept rolling his words around in her head as she played absentmindedly with his hook on her lap. 

“What’re you thinking  _ now _ , love?”

“We’re in a good place, right?”

“I’d say. Perfect view of the water and out of the dwarve’s range-”

Emma slapped his knee playfully.

“I’m serious.”

“Of course we are, why would you think any different?”

“I just know things haven’t exactly been perfect lately-”

“We’ve had good times.”

“We’ve also had a few bad times.” she added.

  
  


_ “She thinks we should just open some portal and throw him in it- that’s insane!” _

_ Killian listened to Emma’s rant as she paced the station, letting her vent her frustrations the best he could.  _

_ While he understood where she was coming from, he also couldn’t hold back adding his own opinion on the matter. _

_ “I think she’s right, love.” _

_ “What?” _

_ Emma stopped in her tracks and stared at him in disbelief. _

_ “Swan, think about it. What else are we to do? The man’s clearly dangerous, and you can’t exactly let him loose on the world-” he explained. _

_ “I can’t kill him either”  _

_ “You’re not killing him-” _

_ “No, just throwing him through a portal to become someone else’s problem.” _

_ “And what’s wrong with that?” _

_ His inability to understand her predicament was becoming too much for her. It hurt. _

_ “I should have known you’d see it that way.” she sighed. _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ Killian felt the meaning behind her words and couldn’t help feeling offended.  _

_ “Just that- well, you and Regina both have a history in making wrong choices.” _

_ “Villainous choices. Might as well say it, Emma” _

_ “Alright, fine! Maybe you have a hard time seeing why this is morally wrong-” _

_ “I see it perfectly fine. You’ve tried locking him up, he escaped. He’s dangerous. Sometimes doing the ‘villainous’ thing for the right reasons is needed.” _

_ Both were becoming extremely upset and hurt by the other. Their discussion had fallen into an augment and it was spiralling out of control. _

_ “I can’t talk about this with you.” she announced as she put her jacket on. _

_ “That’s it, walk away. You know, Swan, you knew exactly who I was when you met me-” _

_ “I know that! This isn’t about you!” _

_ “No, it’s about you being unable to make a tough decision and disliking the fact that I can.” he stepped into her space, willing her to look him in the face. _

_ Emma finally looked at him, her anger turning to hurt and disappointment. _

_ “You’re so wrong right now it’s not even funny.” _

_ “Look, love- I don’t want to fight but i’m not going to lie either. In this case I think Regina’s right.”  _

_ “And I think she’s wrong! You’re both wrong.” _

_ Emma pushed past him and made for the door, leaving him deflated and alone in the station. _

_ They’d spent the evening cooling off and by morning Emma had a solution with Regina to magically seal one of the asylum cells.  _

_ Once the deed was done and he couldn’t escape, the couple finally talked, airing a lot of issues they’d been keeping locked up. _

_ It wasn’t about who was right or wrong, it was about understanding the other and coming to realise both- while stubborn in their ways- have different takes on situations, and sometimes compromise and learning to see things from another’s point of view was needed. _

_ Needless to say they rather enjoyed the making up part of their falling out… _

“Couples fight, Emma. It’s part of learning about us and making us stronger.”

“I know, I just- I guess I still worry sometimes that i’ll lose you.”

“Swan, have you had enough of me?”

“What?” sha asked in panic, turning to see him smirking at her.

“Have you had enough of me?” he repeated.

“Not just yet.” she sassed back.

“Then you’ve nothing to worry about. Unless you say so, i’m not going anywhere.” 

She took in his confidence and smiled up at his face, entwining her fingers with his.

“Good.”

He leaned forward and placed a kiss against her lips.

“TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!” Grumpy began the chant as the others joined in.

“Hey, where are you going?” she protested as he pulled away. She tugged his collar back towards her, “we have to ring in the new year properly.” she teased.

Both leaned back in to do just that, enjoying a blissful yet tender kiss as the cry of ‘three, two, one! Happy new year!’ stretched across the sand.

Bursts of colour filled the sky as they finally parted and turned to appreciate the anticipated fireworks.

“If you could describe this moment in one word, what would it be?”

Killian thought about her question. He looked at the array of lights glistening against the ocean ripples like jewels, the flashes of beauty in the sky like falling stars, the joyful smiles surrounding him and the warmth of his love in his arms.

“Beautiful.” he replied, feeling her turn once again in his embrace.

He found her looking at him with surprise.

“What?”

“Nothing, just… not what I was expecting.”

“And what word would you use?”

“Beautiful seems perfect right about now.” 

Neither said the word but both felt it in that moment. They didn’t need to say it. Love was all around them, within them and between them. Why say something when you could feel it?

The start of singing slowly erupted ahead of them as the others could be seen making their way into a large circle.

“Come on, let’s go join in.”

Both stood and stretched their legs before walking hand in hand to join their family and friends in a Storybrooke rendition of Auld Lang Syne.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
